Tormenta
by Franela
Summary: "No causaré problemas, madre". Lucerys miró a Arrax. Lucerys frunció el ceño. Lucerys tragó saliva. Lucerys se marchó furioso. Lucerys giró la cabeza y vio a Vhagar. Este fic participa en el reto de Octubre de la batalla de hielo y fuego del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, sólo los uso para la creación de esta historia.

* * *

 _Este fic participa del desafío de octubre "La batalla de hielo y fuego" del foro "Alas negras, palabras negras"._

* * *

 **Tormenta** _  
Por Franela_

 **.:.:.:.**

Lucerys miró a Arrax.

«Cada día está más grande —pensó—. Pronto será incontrolable». Rhaena le había dicho, no mucho tiempo atrás, que tanto Vermax como Arrax sólo podrían ser controlados con la severidad de un látigo si seguían creciendo y causando problemas. Pero Rhaena no sabía lo que era tener dragones de ese tamaño todavía; cuando lo tuviera, podría emplear el método que quisiera para entrenarlo.

Acarició las escamas calientes del dragón y se montó en él. «No causaré problemas, madre —dijo antes de volar hacia Bastión de Tormentas en busca del apoyo que necesitaban».

Lucerys frunció el ceño.

Su tío Aemond también estaba presente en el salón de Lord Borros. Su nariz pulsó, recordándole a Vhagar, la mejilla enrojecida de Joffrey, la sangre en sus dedos, el filo de su daga. El zafiro en su ojo parecía ver dentro de su alma.

—Y bien, mi príncipe —dijo el hombre luego de escucharlo—. Aegon me asegura que el príncipe Aemond se casará con una de mis hijas si le doy mi apoyo. Tengo cuatro. Usted me dirá con cuál desea casarse para tener mi apoyo.

Lucerys tragó saliva.

Pensó en Rhaena, en su deseo de tener un dragón fuerte que pudiera llevarla a donde quisiera, de poder ir con él sobre Arrax y que éste no se la sacudiera de encima; en su piel blanca y su cabello de plata, en sus ojos claros. Pensó en sus colores diferentes y juntos, uno sobre otro; en sus manos pequeñas y tímidas, sus pechos planos, sus labios tiernos. Pensó en las promesas que se habían hecho, los momentos que pasaron juntos, en el último gemido que arrancó de su piel y las marcas que ella dejó en la propia. Pensó en que él era suyo, y que ella era suya.

«No causaré problemas, madre —le prometió»

Su madre lo había enviado con una generosa alianza, no con una propuesta de matrimonio. Las finas líneas en su espalda le hicieron recordarlo, igual que aquel último susurro que ella depositó en su oído.

—Tengo una prometida, señor, desde que tengo tres años.

—Entonces marchaos, mi príncipe. Marchaos a casa antes de que oiga pedidos que no quiero oír.

Lucerys se marchó furioso.

El ojo de Aemond fue en pago por la mejilla de Joffrey. Ahora no le bastaba con el otro ojo. Quería más. Quizá Rhaena no estaba tan equivocada y sí necesitaba un látigo, pero uno tan largo que le permitiera sujetar el cuello de Aemond desde el lomo de Arrax y arrancarle la cabeza de los hombros.

Fuera del castillo se desataba una tormenta. Montó en Arrax para emprender el camino de vuelta. Un rugido se escuchó por sobre los truenos.

Lucerys giró la cabeza y vio a Vhagar.

«No causaré problemas, madre»

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

Vengo a editar (algo más de un mes después) porque dije que iba a hacer un poco de explicación(?) de esta historia y... no lo he hecho, hasta ahora, para ahorrarles la ida a la wikia de Hielo y Fuego :D

Bueno, **Lucerys** es hijo de Rhaenyra Targaryen y Laenor Velaryon, fue jinete de _**Arrax**_ , y tuvo dos hermanos **Jacaerys** (mayor, jinete de _Vermax_ ) y **Joffrey** (menor). También tuvo una prometida, **Rhaena** , hija de su tío-abuelo y posterior padrastro, Daemon.

Cuando se desató la Danza de los Dragones su madre lo envió a Bastión de tormentas para conseguir apoyo, ya que Jacaerys también había sido enviado a otra misión hacia el Norte, con Cregan Stark (ya saben, después de vino la hora del Lobo y esas cosas). En Bastión de Tormentas se encontró con **Aemond** , hijo del hermano menor de su madre, Aegon II; años atrás, cuando Aemond (con 10 años) quiso ser el jinete de Vhagar (ex dragón de la mismísima reina Visenya, que se había quedado sin jinete), se enfrascó en una pelea con los tres hijos de Rhaenyra tras abofetear a Joffrey (de 3 años). El resultado fue que Aemond le rompió la nariz a Lucerys y éste sacó una daga y le sacó un ojo, con lo que Aemond después llena el vacío con un zafiro azul.

Cuando Lord Borros le pide a Lucerys que se marche, Aemond le dice que debe matarlo, pero el señor de Bastión de Tormentas deja que el chico se vaya.

Finalmente, Aemond persigue a Lucerys a lomos de Vhagar, y lo mata mientras se desataba una tormenta en el exterior.

 **Después de su muerte:** Daemon, su ya entonces padrastro, envió cartas desde Harrenhal con dos mensajes: _"Un ojo por un ojo, un hijo por un hijo"_ y _"Lucerys será vengado"_. De allí salieon nuestros queridos asesinos, Sangre y Queso, para matar a uno de los hijos de Aegon II.

* * *

 ** _¡Gracias por sus comentarios! :)_**

No creo haberlos respondido todos, pero durante esos días (y hasta hoy) he estado con la cabeza en cualquier parte por mis exámenes de la universidad, así que ¡lo siento mucho! y como que no le veía mucho sentido a hacerlo ahora, después de tanto tiempo :c Pero los leí todos, lo juro :D


End file.
